


神探夏洛克/莫福车

by KarenYoung



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenYoung/pseuds/KarenYoung





	神探夏洛克/莫福车

【神夏莫福车】梦

莫里亚蒂又去混酒吧了，莫兰感到十分无奈。

他知道boss心里想着谁——那个侦探。

福尔摩斯拥有性感的大脑（也许还有脸和身材），这是boss苦苦追寻的。

莫兰不知道周围都是吐泡泡的金鱼是何感受，但觉得自己一定不会喜欢。

莫里亚蒂依旧坐在老位置，喝酒。

眼里的血丝似乎从来没有消退过，这是常年混迹酒吧的标志。

本来今天想找个人玩玩，但他今天心情不好。万一干嗨了把人搞死，收拾起来也麻烦。

他很清楚自己的烦躁来源，并且为此更加烦躁。

夏洛克躺在他的身边。

他赤裸着。脸色潮红，呼吸急促，嘴唇微张，好像索取着什么。

不用过多思考，莫里亚蒂就吻了上去。

意识到这是自己的梦境，他暗讽自己的欲望竟然如此强烈。

他开始用手指探入夏洛克身后，慢慢抽动。夏洛克洁白的牙咬着下唇，感觉羞耻而不愿呻吟出声。

看着这人平日高高在上的样子，吉姆快要把持不住温柔做一场的心情，真想狠狠地让眼前人被干的失去神智，让他用欢愉的声音大叫出来。

让性填充我们的大脑，使这两架永动机暂时停止转动，听起来是个很不错的主意。

莫里亚蒂衔住侦探锐利的薄唇，轻舔他敏感的上颚，吮吸他柔软的舌头，直到无法呼吸才放过已经被吻得七荤八素的对方。

夏洛克的呻吟会断断续续地流露出来一点儿，大部分则是被莫里亚蒂吞进肚子里，当然还有心里。

吉姆把手指抽出，轻抚过夏洛克光滑的肌肤。脑袋探下，用舌头轻巧地抵住了正在收缩的惹人怜爱的洞口。

他跟别人做时从来不会这样，这可真能说明问题。

夏洛克的眼睛因震惊而瞪大，全身的肌肉因愉快而绷紧，无论是高昂的脖颈，亦或者微微颤抖的脚尖，都能很好的反应这一点。

莫里亚蒂很喜欢他的反应，将舌尖往更深处送了送，得到了一声梦寐以求的惊呼。

他进入夏洛克的身体时，俯身含住侦探胸前的乳尖。他观察侦探的反应从而找到那个特殊的敏感点，这将会是重点进攻地带。

每一次冲撞都顶在使人高潮的地方，夏洛克的身体软到支撑不住自己。吉姆扶住他的后腰，因为温热的肠道大声喟叹起来。

夏洛克的声音带上了点哭腔，这激起了莫里亚蒂更大的欲望。夏洛克无力地推开吉姆，求饶般的叫了声professor。

吉姆听罢小声咒骂了一声，心理快感大于身体快感的此人安慰地亲了亲侦探后抽身离开，自己解决了问题。

接着他还会把夏洛克口射，口腔的温热使侦探的大脑再次一片空白。夏洛克只好闭上眼，睫毛的轻微颤抖清晰可见。

哦对了，别忘了要在夏洛克要释放时握住他，这样侦探就会难受地四处扭动。吉姆会故作奇怪的问他怎么了，要求他大声说出想要我做什么。

夏洛克会因为羞耻耳根通红，这是莫里亚蒂最喜欢的样子。吉姆坏心眼地低声一笑，放开他后会立刻射出来，射精的快感与空虚让夏洛克瘫倒在教授的怀里。

在两个人都疲倦不堪时，莫里亚蒂会凑近他的耳朵，也许还会舔舔他的耳垂，向他表白。

“I love you.”

光线从没拉好的窗帘中透了进来，莫里亚蒂迷糊地醒来。

想起自己做的美梦，不禁回味地闭上眼。

看着身下的裤子，骂道:

“Fuck.”

——————————  
因为要洗内裤（wtf）


End file.
